


Spirits

by Happy_shoelace



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, I made YCGMA canon because i could, Male Friendship, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spirit World, Spirits, teenage runaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_shoelace/pseuds/Happy_shoelace
Summary: After Tubbo sacrifices himself for Tommy, Tommy decides that the Greater DreamSMP area is full of pain and that he is running away to a far off place, where nobody has been or will ever go. As he settles down far away he meets a small bee with a green glow.Meanwhile in the afterlife, Tubbo finds out he can't come back to the DreamSMP as a ghost but instead as a bee spirit.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. Perfect Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imtiredhonestly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtiredhonestly/gifts).



“I betrayed you? Tommy you USED me!” Technoblade yells over the explosions in the background.

“YOU BETRAYED ME! I CARED ABOUT L’MANBURG AND YOU BLEW IT UP!” Tommy stood his ground.

“My goal was clear from the start, Tommy! I want peace as much as you do, but the only universal language is violence.” Tubbo noticed the argument and ran over. Techno drew his crossbow, loaded with the same thing that had killed him, many weeks ago. Fireworks.

“You need to come to understand. The government is the source of all your problems.” He aims the crossbow dead in the centre of Tommy’s head.

Tommy looks around at the destruction then back at Techno. Saluting his fallen country. “If I fall, at least I fall with my country”. He shuts his eyes tight as Techno releases the trigger.

“NO! I WON’T LET YOU!” Tubbo shouts jumping in front of Tommy, letting the firework hit him instead.

Tommy opens his eyes to see Techno turning around. “Violence takes another victim.” He mutters as he leaves his perfect destruction, withers still circling.

Tommy looks down to see Tubbo, lying on the ground, sparks of colour surround him.

“TUBBO! YOU IDIOT, YOU—” Tommy screams, tears forming in his eyes.

“I’m gonna die, I know.” Tubbo looks up and smiles weakly.

“No! You can’t! I won’t let you! I’ll find someone with things to save you! I will!” Tommy looks around the wreckage. It’s a wasteland. In the near distance Dream lights the final pieces of TNT. Tubbo simply shakes his head.

“There’s nothing left Tommy.”

“No but you can’t- you can’t die! I just got back to you! I don’t want to be alone again!” Tommy squeezes Tubbo’s hand in his final moments.

“You won’t! I’ll send you bee friends from beyond!”

“Really?”

“I promise.” Tubbo’s grip loosens. Tommy could tell his time on earth was coming to a close. They embraced for the final time.

“Thank you. For everything.” A tear falls off Tommy’s face.

“I’m gonna miss you Tommy.” Tubbo says as he exhales his final breath.

“I am too.”


	2. Escape

Tommy lifts Tubbo off the small bit of wood he was lying on, but someone falls out of his pocket. Tommy inspects it. A small golden compass, little bits of chipping and dirt here and there, but it still sparkled. Tommy lays Tubbo down again to hold the compass. He could feel a small engraving on the back. Flipping it over, it read ‘Your Tubbo’. He thought he had lost it in battle, that it had been destroyed along with his nation. The pinpointed to his fallen friend, as it would do until this earth was no more. He put it in his jean pocket, making sure it was secure and lifted Tubbo once more.

Once he had stable hold of his friend, he started to make his way to the exit of L’manburg, not looking back at the wreckage until he had reached the top of the stairwell. Dream and Technoblade did what they said they would. Destroyed to bedrock. Looking at his nation, he knew what he needed to do. Stop the prime path here. There wasn’t much point going any further. “Chat, this is the last time on the L’manburg prime path. Prime now or forever hold your peace.” He sighed as he broke the path. Thank you for the Prime, Dani.”

Tommy rested Tubbo’s head against the pillow in his backroom. Tommy was clueless. For the first time he didn’t have any direction. He could go fight Techno and Dream and give revenge for his nation, but he knows he wouldn’t survive and that it was pointless. He could go do a bit with Quackity, but it wouldn’t be funny. Not without Tubbo. So, he sat there. Aimlessly. Waiting. What was he waiting for? He didn’t know. Was it for something to happen? For Dream to come start a war? For Sapnap to kill another pet? Was he waiting for another chance to be a hero? Or was he waiting for Tubbo to come back, because he would come back. Wilbur came back as Ghostbur, so what’s stopping Tubbo from coming back as Ghostbo? Nothing! That’s what!

Immediately, Tommy knew what he needed to do. He needed to prepare for Ghostbo’s arrival and when he did come back, nothing bad is going to happen. That was difficult because on the DreamSMP all roads lead to conflict and violence and pain. All roads lead to pain and they always will. Tommy needed to leave. Run away, just like they were talking about before the election. Somewhere nobody will find unless they try really hard to, but where would they go? Tommy didn’t know. He never went further than he had to, Tubbo was the one who got all the items he would need. Tommy didn’t mind that he didn't know. He would go as far away from this awful place as he could. Only then he could lead a peaceful life. Sure, without the discs but what matters more? Some discs that he could get back or his best friend? Dream would have burnt the discs by now anyway. Tommy started to pack up his items. There wasn’t much left. His valuables had been stolen in the time he was away. He grabbed some wood, cobble and some food, everything else he could get when he got to their destination. He checked that his compass was still in his pocket, it was. Before he went, he burnt Tubbo’s body and collected the ashes, which he put in a small box.

Tommy left just before dawn. Under the cover of darkness. He left a small note on the door of his house. It read “This server knows two things only. Pain and violence. It has taken everything from me. I’m leaving. Don’t come find me. I want to be alone with Ghostbo. – Big T.”

He didn’t quite know where he was going but he knew he was going to a place nobody had or would ever go.

He had been walking for what seemed like hours. After walking through some thick trees, he reached the end of the mushroom forest biome and into a flower plain. He stopped for a small rest under a birch tree, surrounded by sunflowers. Slowly Tommy started to drift asleep.


	3. Afterlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: Jschlatt + Alcohol and drinking mentions

Tubbo wakes up in a dark void surrounded by stars. His hands were on a small velvety smooth path on his stomach. Tubbo was confused, he sat up to look at it. It was a small imprint of a blue firework. It was slightly sore to the touch but Tubbo was alright.

“Schlatt! He’s awake!” A familiar voice echoes through the dark space.

There was a groan in response. “I’m drinking Wilbur, leave me alone.”

“You are always drinking! Just come and welcome him to the afterlife.”

“The WHAT?!” Tubbo turns around to see Ghostbur with his familiar yellow sweater and Jschlatt with a rather large bottle of beer in hand.

“Welcome to the afterlife! This is where I go when I’m not on the server!” Wilbur says as he helps Tubbo to his feet!

“How did I get here? I haven’t lost all my lives yet!” Tubbo questions Wilbur and Schlatt, although he obviously wasn’t listening.

Wilbur brushes some star dust of Tubbo’s hair, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Um, L’manburg blowing up and Techno yelling at Tommy. I don’t remember dying!”

“Well, you did, and you ended up here. Would you like me to tell you how you died?”

“I think I would!”

“Well, Techno aimed his firework crossbow at Tommy, and you ran in front of him to protect him! It was rather nice of you!” Ghostbur had his familiar enthusiasm even though the situation didn’t call for it.

“Did Tommy survive? Is he okay?” Tubbo concerns.

“Oh yes! Tommy is fine! You completely saved him!”

“Great! So, I can go see him! As a ghost!” Tubbo bounds around with excitement.

“If you have unfinished business, yes!” Ghostbur matches his energy.

“Sorry to break it to ya kid, but you probably don’t have unfinished business.” Schlatt pipes in.

“Oh, don’t be so silly! I’m sure Tubbo has unfinished business! He died so young after all.”

Wilbur quickly shuts him up. Schlatt rolls his eyes and goes back to drinking. “Sorry, Schlatt is a bit cranky that he can’t go back as he doesn’t have—”

“Again Wilbur, I don’t want to go back to that god-forsaken server again!” Schlatt interrupts again.

“You know, I know that’s not true!” Wilbur bites back.

They bicker for a couple seconds before Tubbo buts in, “Would one of you please tell me how I go see Tommy?”

When Wilbur turns around to face Tubbo, he notices that there is a blue mark on his sweater. “Wilbur, I think there’s some leftover blue on your sweater!” Tubbo tries to be helpful.

“What? Oh! My death mark! Death marks are basically like reverse birthmarks! They appear on your body after you die, although usually they are hidden, when you feel a really strong emotion, like anger or sadness or happiness, they turn blue! I have one across my chest, Jschlatt has one on his heart and yours I assume is on your stomach!” Wilbur explains calmly.

Tubbo looks to where his death mark was, it was hidden just as Wilbur said it would be.

“Yeah, it was. Anyway, can you please tell me how to go see Tommy now!” Tubbo had become impatient.

“Yes, of course. Now do exactly as I do. Shut your eyes really tight and think about where you want to go, I assume because we want to see Tommy we would go to his house. Picture every detail about it and then say to yourself, go and you shou—” Wilbur’s voice trails off.

Tubbo follows exactly what Wilbur did. “Go.” He mutters to himself.

Tubbo feels a rush of air as he enters back into the physical realm. The moon glittered in the night sky. Ahead of him, Ghostbur was waiting patiently. He bounds towards him in excitement that he had made his first landing on the DreamSMP.

“Hello little bee! I’m waiting for my friend Tubbo! He should be arriving as a ghost very soon!” Wilbur grins.

“Wilbur! I’m here! I’m right in front of you! It’s me, Tubbo!” Tubbo tries to say, although his words turn into buzzes.

Wilbur walks to pick a flower to give to Tubbo. “Here little bee, here’s a flower for you. I need to go find Tubbo!”

“But I’m right here!” Tubbo thought for a moment. “Wilbur! Wait! I am the bee! Don’t leave me behind!”

Wilbur closes his eyes and mutters “Go.” As he fades from Tubbo’s view.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so, yeah, that's cool.


End file.
